


Do You Even Lift?

by Ikol



Category: Post-Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Chubby Thor, Endgame Fix-It Fic, Fat Thor, Loki has hots for him no matter what, M/M, Pseudo Incest, big thor, brother kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikol/pseuds/Ikol
Summary: Thor was depressed and let himself go until a trainer showed up in his house.





	Do You Even Lift?

 

“You’re pathetic.”  
  
The voice made him blink once, twice, then at the third times, his eyes complete blew open at the sight of his brother standing with crossed arms next to his couch.  
  
Amusement in those green eyes betrayed the trickster’s harsh words.

 “Get up, you lazy brute.”

“Loki….” Came a raspy voice as Thor jumped up and pulled Loki into a big, bear hug.  
  
“Oooomph---“ Loki let out a muffled cry, feeling how Thor was giving him a full body hug and he could feel every inch of the man’s _new_ body.  
  


For some reason, his conscience from the other realm remained. He remembered everything, and the first thing he did was to find his way back to Earth from the space.

His mind remembered Thor in New York, Thor at the feet of Thanos, and also another Thor….or a man that had looked like Thor, sneaking around in New York.  
  
That was how he sometimes imagined Thor would be. The perfect god of thunder, Thor Odinson, being out of shape. He imagined he would have laughed with delight and spit insults at his brother so he would feel every slight that had never been directed his way.

So Thor would feel how embarrassing, how crippling that could do to a person’s mind.  
  
But here he was…being crushed by Thor’s arms that didn’t seem to lose their strengths, and the only thing he felt was….joy.

Loki slowly raised his arms and wrapped them around Thor’s back. His fingers couldn’t touch.

“I’ve returned.” He whispered. “Here I am.”  
  
The god of thunder’s only response was a loud sob as he pushed his face against the smaller man’s shoulder and cried.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
After Thor had calmed down, they sat on the couch that Loki had to use magic to wipe out all the crumbs and sweat stains. His own prowess hadn’t returned fully from all the stunt in space, but at least he was grateful he could use it to do simple task…like….cleaning.  
  
“It’s like the old day, huh?” Thor looked up at him sheepishly and pulled another bottle of ale.

“No.” Loki snatched the bottle from him. “No more drinking for you, brother.”

That kicked puppy’s face again.  
  
“Not working this time.” Loki walked towards the fridge and winced when all he saw was beer, ale, icecream, and other junk food. “Please don’t say you’ve survived only on these…”

“But they made me feel better,” Thor said.

Loki snapped his fingers and the fridge was filled with vegetables, fibers, fruits, milk, orange juices, fish, etc.

“Oh god…no.” Thor’s moan came from the couch.  
  
“Don’t make me force you to eat only vegetables, brother.” Loki spun around and crossed his arms. “Eating healthy and exercise starts now.”  
  
  
\--  
  
  
Thor was panting. He realized he had pulled off that final battle on pure adrenaline, though he struggled at times, and now he was panting like a dog suffering a heatstroke.

 

Loki was running next to him in his green hoodie and black sweatpants, with black & green sneakers. _His ass looks fine._ Thor’s eyes cast downward and quickly glanced away. He nearly stumbled on the sands.  
  
“Push!” Loki was barking orders next to him when he was doing squat with weight. After 20 miles running, Thor must do all the weight lifting regime to bring back his muscles.

“You know why I’ve been avoiding this?” Thor grunted as he lifted the barbell up with one leg placed on a bench behind him. “BECAUSE IT FUCKING HURTS!” He screamed as he pushed.  
  
“I was amazed how you could wield Stormbreaker AND Mjolnir at the same time.” Loki mocked him as he stood wide-legged, watching his brother struggle. “Luck was on your side, brother, but trust me, don’t push it.”

Thor let out a soft, breathy laugh, glancing at Loki.  
  
Loki’s eyes were shiny and filled with amusement, and dare he hoped, adoration, and Thor smiled at him.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
At nightfall, Thor was groaning with all the soreness burning in his limbs and stomach. He limped towards the fridge, only to find milk, fruits, and some healthy smoothies Loki was cooking up for him.  
  
He pulled out the bottle. “Are you sure I should drink this green slimy stuff?” The larger man opened the cap and made a grand show of sniffing. "No poison?"  
  
“It’s energy smoothie,” Loki said as he walked into the bathroom to clean himself.

 

Thor was drinking the smoothie from the bottle and watched the bathroom’s door. He could make out Loki’s silhouette through the glass. His brother appeared to be healthy and alive.  
  
_Alive._

He prayed this wasn’t another trick, or he might just die.

As Loki walked out with his hair still wet, wearing a plain tee and another sweatpants for the night, he was pulled into another bear hug.  
  
“Um…” the dark-haired let out a breathy protest. “You smell like shit.”  
  
The only reply was a deep chuckle.  
  
“Maybe next time we should bath together,” Thor whispered, letting the words roll out of his tongue without inhibition.  
  
He felt the other man’s heart speed up and he hugged Loki tighter until the smaller man pushed him away.  


\--

  
  
That night, he heard a small whimper coming from the man next to him, and his eyes flew open.  
  
“Loki?” He turned the other way. They were sleeping on the same bed with their backs to each other, and now Thor saw how Loki was tensing up and slightly jerking in his sleep.  
  
He gently put his hands on Loki’s shoulder and rolled him on his back. His brother’s face was ashen and he let out a soft pained sound from his throat.  
  
“Brother…” Thor stared at Loki’s face and saw how his neck had a lump…  
  
As if the bones didn’t heal perfectly. It must have been painful for him to stand poised the way he loved to.  
  
He placed his fingers tentatively on Loki’s neck, and the green eyes snapped open.  
  
They looked at each other, and without words, they knew.  
  
Thor cupped Loki’s neck and with another arm slowly scooped him to sit up. Loki leaned back against the head of the bed and let out a sigh.  
  
“It doesn’t hurt much.” That’s Loki’s term for it hurts like hell, _most of the time._

“You’ve become a bad liar.” Thor smiled tenderly at him. “Come here.”

Loki looked at the man next to him. Thor opened his arms, waiting. His soft eyes and smile were so inviting, like a lullaby that lured a baby to sleep.  


Loki lay his head on his brother’s shoulder. It was softer than he could remember. Instead of the hard muscles he had remembered from a long, long time ago, now Thor’s body was soft and even warmer.  
  
“Are you disgusted by how I look now?” Thor’s hushed question sounded almost uncertain. “Not that I care…but since you’re pushing me to work out again, I want to know.”

The thick fingers were caressing his hair.  
  
“It’s not fair to ask me this when you feel so warm, brother.” Loki let himself say what he always hid at the furthest back of his mind.  
  
“You would rather have your god of fitness back, wouldn’t you?”

Loki rubbed his head on his brother’s shoulder, slowly closing his eyes.  
  
“Give me a massage.” He said. “You’re more tolerable when you don’t talk too much, brother.”

 

Thor smiled and complied.  
  
\--

  
  
Loki had set a goal for him to get back into shape within three months.  
  
“I am no longer the king of Asgard.” Thor panted as he pushed the weight. He could do better now than a month ago and not panting as if he was about to die. “I don’t have a girlfriend, or need one in a foreseeable future. Why should I do this?”  
  
Loki raised his eyebrow and smirked. “Still trying to talk your way out?” He then added another weight plate on the end of the barbell, and another one.  
  
“I’m now convinced you’re still trying to kill me, brother!” Thor grunted as he pushed up, followed by Loki’s ringing laugh.

 

\--

  
  
Another night, another fit of restlessness and Loki was scooped into Thor’s arms as he turned and spooned the smaller man.  
  
Loki was frozen. As Thor wound his arm protectively around his waist, he felt the evidence of Thor’s desire.

He was grateful Thor couldn’t see how his face burn.  


“I can stay all night like this…” Thor whispered softly against his ear. “Feeling you in my arms, just like how I’ve wanted to many moons ago.”

Loki sighed and closed his eyes. He slept like a baby for the first time in ages.

 

\--

 

One day, he saw Thor naked in front of the mirror.  
  
The god of thunder was at first in his pajamas that hung so low his pubes were visible. Loki often sneaked a look at him and swallowed.  
  
And this time, Thor pulled down his pants. At first Loki had expected him to look clumsy as if he had lost his balance and grace during the five years of being inactive, but Thor was smooth in his motions.  
  
_God of stripping down._ Loki said begrudgingly. Of course, he didn’t master only the movements in the battlefield.  
  
Loki then realized something. He was still so jealous. He had been jealous when Thor was the god of six-packs and perfect biceps before, and now he was still jealous for this bigger Thor.  
  
Even with that messy hair, and the beard that looked untrimmed and could carry thousands of different germs….Loki still wanted to kiss him.  
  
Thor’s dick was plump, long and thick and hung under the shadow of his belly, and Loki still wanted to suck it.

He squeezed his eyes and walked away as Thor was turning left and right to check how much inches he had lost during the first month.  
  
\--

 

“You want to sit on daddy’s lap?” Thor’s voice made him choke on the green smoothie one morning.  
  
“Excuse me?” Loki wiped his chin with a napkin and turned an incredulous look towards his brother.  
  
“I tried the seduction words that people on Earth like to use.” Thor shrugged.  
  
“Whatever source you got that from, it won't get you a desirable mate, brother.” Loki cleared his throat. “If you’re trying to get back into ‘the dating world’”, you need to do better.” He used the words used by mortals.

“Well, at least I’ve tried.” Thor slurped all the smoothies and then let out a loud burp.  
  
Loki could only facepalm so hard.

  
  
\--

  
  
At then one night, while they were spooning, Thor’s arm around his torso became iron hard…and that wasn’t the only thing that became iron hard.  
  
“Thor,” Loki said, squirming. “We are not sixteen anymore.”  
  
“I want you,” Thor’s low rumble made Loki shiver. “I’ve wanted you…for five years.”

Loki let out a loud snort. “Only five years?”  
  
“I’ve desired you before, Loki.” Thor’s hot whisper brushed his skin. “I know I’m not the Thor you once desire…but…”  
  
Loki turned to face his brother.  
  
“Oh, shut up…” And he kissed Thor.

 

Their kiss was sloppy and rushed, and then Thor was the first to gain a momentum when he straddled over Loki and pulled his t-shirt up to reveal the lovely pale skin.  
  
“Look at you,” Thor said between his teeth. “How can I not desire you, brother?”

 

Loki was staring at him wide-eyed. He watched Thor pull up his own tee and then rolled down the pajamas to reveal an enormous erection.

 

Thor’s belly was still large and plump. He still had that man-tits and soft arms that started to show some definition. But he was still fat and yet…Loki couldn’t feel anything but need.  
  
Thor nearly crushed him when he dived in for another kiss. Loki was amazed how the bigger man could swallow him totally, with his body and spirit, as he poured everything in the touches.  
  
Their cocks touched and Thor’s chest and belly were rubbing against him. Thor pushed his arms over his heard and even their arms were rubbing together. Loki gritted and grunted as he felt himself getting harder.

 

“Have you ever been fucked by a big man like me?” Thor’s words licked against his ear as the older man ran his tongue along his neck, making him tremble.  
  
“You’ve always been smaller than me,” Thor breathed as his cock was teasing Loki’s entrance. “And now…I’m going to crush you, brother.”

 

And the god of thunder reminded Loki that no, he had never been a talker, he never was.

 

\--

 

Loki lay with blank eyes as if the eyes actually rolled to the back of his head.  
  
Thor was lying on his back, breathing, and laughing.  
  
That merry laugh pulled Loki out of whatever quantum realm he was in. He swatted his hand backward and slapped on Thor’s bouncing belly.  
  
“Don’t be so smug.” The smaller man scolded. “Show some respect, brother.”  
  
“Oh….you still want to use that word? _”_ Thor asked between breathy chuckles. He then grabbed the slender hand and put it around his growing member. “Look how your words are doing to me, _brother.”_  
  
\--

  
  
Despite being known for his stamina, Thor became tired after the third time of plowing Loki into the mattress, and it was the god of mischief's turn to be on top.  
  
“Yes….” Thor gripped the hips hard enough to leave fingerprints. “Work those hips, baby...”  
  
“Shut. Up.” Loki commanded and leaned down to kiss him.  
  
\--

  
By the morning, it was Thor who got up and made the green smoothies for both of them.  
  
Loki was sure his brother…lover…had sucked life force from him, because Thor was _radiant and bouncing._

“Rise and shine, brother!” Thor’s cheery voice came from the kitchen. “We still need to complete our run on the beach!”  
  
Loki pushed his face into the pillow and groaned.  
  
“I think I’ll skip today.”  
  
Thor walked back into the bedroom and gave a loud smack on the perky ass, followed by a vehement curse from the dark-haired man on the bed.

 

 

 

  
  
  
  


 

_  
_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> After rolling in tears, I had to make this. I'm gonna just think of them running on the beach, working out and etc. I hope you enjoyed! The story wasn't beta'ed so sorry for the mistakes.
> 
> ETA: self promo. If you want beer-belly, not so much in shape Thor (but not chubby), please check out "Goldtooth".


End file.
